


Wedding

by ParfaitFangirl



Category: South Park
Genre: F/M, Fluffyfest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-02-26 13:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 18,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13237014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParfaitFangirl/pseuds/ParfaitFangirl
Summary: At the age of 24, Craig Tucker was finally achieving one of his biggest dreams: Making his relationship with Tweek all oficial like two boring adults. But of course that, in a city like South Park, nothing can go without a little bit of mess.





	1. Mr. Tucker

**Author's Note:**

> So, just a heads-up, I'm not from USA, so when I talk about college and stuff somethings may not be 100% right, so sorry about that :/

At the age of 24, Craig Tucker didn't had a lot of fears, his life at the "quiet" city of South Park was nice enough to keep him calm as always.

  
"See you tommorrow, Mr. Tucker!" A blonde kid waved his hand at him, handing an essay and leaving with the rest of his friends, as the new 6th grade science teacher gathered his stuff to leave. The class was full of posters about space, their theme from that week, and the dark-haired man laughed as he remembered how much he wanted to be an astronaut when he was ten and attended at South Park Elementary.

  
"Too intense for me." He mumbled, taking his briefcase and putting his blue sweater, as the temperature in the outside seemed a lot colder.

  
It wasn't like he could not be a fucking astronaut, or even work at NASA, his grades were enough to get there with some effort, he just realized over the years that these kind of stuff wasn't going to work with the "nice and boring" lifestyle that he had planned. So, after spending four years of his life on a college at Denver he came back to South Park and got a job as science teacher. Nice income, stable life and a cute boyfriend waiting for him. Too fucking flawless.

  
At the car, he finally got his phone, seeing a message from his whole-life best friend, Clyde Donnovan, that said something about how he should get back to his apartment as fast as possible. The young man was in town just for a certain special event, since that, after finishing college with Craig and Tweek, he had to keep studying to specialize as a plastic surgeon. So he was almost always at Denver, finishing his internship at some fancy hospital.

  
 _"I can't believe that this day is really coming."_ Craig thought to himself, a little smile crossing his lips. The "special event". His wedding with the love of his life, Tweek Tweak, the crazy blonde that was currently running Tweak bros. Coffe shop, with his funny manners and adorable existence. He changed a lot since they started dating, but managed to keep a lot of the things that were his trademark, only in a more mature way. His hair wasn't a complete mess, and was always contained in a messy-short low ponytail; He didn't twitched a lot and his coffe addiction was almost inexistent (he never stopped drinking the thing, but his consume was for pleasure, not for control), but, even though, he kept worrying about things more than he should, as he panicked about not making a proper dinner or not being able to manage the family business.

  
Lost on his own head, the man got into his building, whistling until finding the door with a "302" on the door. His home for the past 2 years, since he and Tweek came back from college and decided that, even thought they were not married, after sharing a dorm room for so many years they were totally ready to have their own place. It was nice. They shared the chores, watched movies at night, snuggled at the couch at weekends, and the best part was: Total privacy to fuck.

  
"I'm home." He said quietly, throwing the briefcase at the couch and being squeezed to death by a giant. Fucking Clyde, why he had to be so tall and heavy? "Motherfucker, I'm tired."

  
"That's how you say hello to your best friend in the world?? Rude as always, Craig!" Clyde laughed, straightening his glasses on purpouse, to show them off.

  
"Since when you got those?"

  
"Apparently with great medical hability, comes a lot of sight problems. Not that I care a lot. They fit me very well, don't you think?" Clyde made a silly pose.

  
"At least you can't use sunglasses to stare at chicks." Craig rolled his eyes, sitting at the couch. "So, why did you told me to get in here fast? Just to see your silly nerdy-glasses? You know that I have a job, right?"

  
"Of course I know, Mr. Tucker! My dad told me how the kids love the cooool and yooooung science teacheeeer." Clyde extended the words for additional emphasis. "But I thought you'd want to know if your little future husband were freaking the fuck out. Now you know and I'm going to rob your fridge."

  
"Where's him? Did you ate him?" Craig finally payed attention at the table at his side, noticing how messy it was, full of pictures and lists and general wedding-things.

  
"Stop with the bullying man!!" Clyde whined, sitting at his side with a piece of strawberry cake. "He was going crazy about the napkins colors or some non-sense like that, so I sent him in a quest to take Token at the station."

  
"Making yourself useful, that's nice for a change." Craig tried to put some order at the table, but since his furute husband was probably going to mess it up again once he came home, he decided to just give up and take a cigarette. As the smoke invaded the living room, he finally relaxed a little, staring at the black screen of the tv and the pictures hanged on the walls.

  
"So, everyone's coming?" Clyde asked, finishing his cake.

  
"That's the good and bad thing of growing up in a small town, nobody forgets you." Craig shrugged. "I'll be trying my suit with Stan and those crazy idiots tommorrow, so you and Token take care of Tweek, ok? If he freaks out, give me a call."

  
"Okay okay, Super-Husband. Man, he's really excited for Sunday, huh?" Clyde laughed.

  
"Yep. And that's making me go nuts."

  
Because, at his nice and boring life, Craig Tucker didn't had a lot of fears, but definitely one thing was scaring the shit out of him on the last few days.

  
"We're here." Token's voice came from the door, his classic purple shirt replaced with messy suit and sunglasses. He was coming back from New York, where he spent a lot of time working at a law office. The rich boy didn't wanted to have a nice life because of his dad's money, and he was working his best to have his own place at the sun, and Craig always respected him for that.

  
"I HAVE TO GO BACK AT WORK!!" Tweek took the chair and took notes about what looked like tables organization or something.

  
_"God, don't let him have a heart attack before the honeymoon."_


	2. Chillin with the bros

As the two visitors exchanged hugs and handshakes, Craig took a deep beath, kneeling at his boyfriend's side and touching his occupied hands.

  
"Babe, calm down. Everything is going just how it should, you don't need to worry." He said with a calm voice, kissing his fingertips tenderly.

  
"You really asking me to calm down and don't worry???" Tweek stared at him skeptically.

  
"Yeah, I now that I thought about that, I got it. Sorry." Craig hugged him, playing with this ponytail. "So just tell me what you're thinking of, okay?"

  
"I'm afraid of not being perfect. The w-wedding, I mean." The blonde was looking at the wall, until letting go a dry laugh. "Oh, the irony." The ironic part was that, in the beggining, neither of them wanted to have a wedding party. At the original plan, they would just sign the papers and enjoy a long weekend at the beach. But after the persistence of their parents and friends they decided to have the fucking party, and ended up being very commited to it. If it was happening, it had to make them happy, and since that Tweek was freaking out about every single detail.

  
'It will be perfect just because we're there. At least is what I think." Craig was more than satisfied when a pair of lips were crushed against his, feeling the taste of green tea at his lover's mouth.

  
"I'll let it to my mom. She was so pissed because I was wanting to take her chance of organizing a wedding." Tweek laughed, throwing the whole paper mess at an empty briefcase. "I have a lot of other stuff to take care."

  
"I hope that I'm included in that list." Craig bit his bottom lip, not giving a fuck about how chessy he sounded. That was the point, anyway.

  
"Heeeey, Earth to lovebirds, we're hereeee!" Clyde shaked his arms.

  
"Sorry." Craig said, without really meaning it.

  
"We're used to it." Token chuckled, looking for a sweater at his smaller bag. "You guys didn't won your fame for nothing."

  
"What fame? Since when we're famous??" Tweek questioned.

  
"Not actually nowadays, but back in highschool people used to say that the world would probably end at the day that you spent more than five minutes without any physical contact. Somehow this reputation even got until college." The lawyer explained, sitting at Clyde's side.

  
"Probably Clyde told everyone. He can't keep his mouth shut, specially at new places." Craig took a couple of beers at the fridge and passed to the group, taking a sip and receiving a silent thank you from his sore throat, that was fucking tired of working the whole day.

  
"Why you always have to be mean with me? Be careful Tweek, your boytoy is suffering with a lot of hidden sexual desires towards me. I think the glasses only intensifie them." Clyde said, laughing and winking at Craig, who gave him the middle finger.

  
" That's one of the things in the world that I don't worry about, and I'd like to keep it like this." Tweek took a long sip of his beer, almost emptying the can.

  
"Because Clyde is a major dick?"

  
"Because you're desperatly in love with me." The blonde teased, walking towards the kitchen to get a new drink and feeling a familiar hand grabbing his butt. "No touching the girls, cowboy."

  
"Fuck you babe."

  
"Fuck you too honey."

  
"When you gays finish your mating dance, can I tell a very cool thing that happened at the hospital? You know, lips and boobs and craziness and stuff."

  
So they talked for the rest of the afternoon, drinking some beers and talking about what was happening at their lives. Craig missed those moments where his whole gang was there, and athought he hated to admit he was excited for the day where those morons would come back to live in South Park, so they could do that every week after work or something, just like their idiotic fathers. Without giving too much thought, he ended up asking.

  
"So, when you guys are coming back?"

  
"After my internship is over, Mr. Miss us a lot." Clyde pinched his cheek. "I'm going to have my own clinic, already talked with some of my pacients and they think is very exotic to make plastic surgeries at a little town like South Park. I was thinking Token, maybe we could have a spa or some shit like that, so people could relax and get pretty at my hands."

  
"Wow, I'm surprised. That's actually a good idea." Token stated, answering something at his notebook. "I really enjoy being a lawyer, but it would be nice having something aside making money. You manage the client-stuff and I manage the money-adult-stuff."

  
"God, you two look like two kids planning to sell lemonade." Craig teased.

  
"You'll see Super Douche, our place will be super cool! I can even do some surgery at Tweek! Give him a bigger ass or something like that." Clyde stared maliciously at the blonde, that was focused on his cellphone screen.

  
"Nah, he's perfect that way." The dark-haired man shrugged. "What you're doing there sweetie?"

  
"Answering some messages. I almost never take my cellphone during work, and after freaking out I kinda forgot." Tweek explained. "My mom was telling me something that I didn't understood about the wedding's menu, Wendy was asking if we want a cutlery set as a gift."

  
"Why the fuck would we need those? We're just two, and we're not having dinner parties at every fucking weekend." Craig rolled his eyes. The "traditional wedding gifts list" had so much weird shit. What was the fucking need for fancy napkin holders or all the fucking porcelain stuff that was probably going to became pieces of trash in a week?

  
"That's what I told her, but without all the fucks since she's just trying to be gentle. But speaking about fuckboys, Stan asked me if we all wanna meet him and the guys at the bar." Tweek stared at them, waiting for an answer.

  
"What are we waiting? Let's take this drinking party to the next level, bitches!" Clyde screamed, excited as a kid at christmas morning.

  
"If that's what you want. I'm not carrying any of you drunk asses to home, just saying." Craig took his coat and his car keys, throwing a dark-green coat to his boyfriend and pushing him closer. "Yep, that's how it should be."

  
Maybe his universe would really explode or some shit without their contact. Probably not, but he really wasn't willing to give it a try.


	3. Stan's gang

It was only necessary to pass through the wooden door for the group being capable of seeing Stan Marsh, sitting by himself with a bottle of wine on his table and a almost empty glass on his hands. He was wearing a simple blue shirt and ripped jeans, the unshaven beard being the last touch of his "21 century nihilist" look. He was typing something at the computer, that could be related to both of his jobs: After college, he quicly came back to the town, taking an "oficcial job" writing about sports to the newspaper and dedicating his free time as a philosophy writer that was finishing his first book about how people have to be convinced that the world is not a piece of shit. Craig had read the first chapters (after all, without Clyde or Token at town, Stan was the person he found at least "talkable" at his social circle) and it honestly looked like a fucking biography.

  
"You guys were late, so I just started by myself." Stan gave himself a refill, pointing the glass at the newcomers.

"Nice to see you guys again."

  
"Nice to see you too man." Clyde sat by his side and gave him a hug. "I've been reading your blog, and I honestly don't know if I should praise you for your talent or be worried about your mental health. How the industry sells shit as good music? Really man?"

  
"Ask my therapist, he'll give you my not-crazy pass." Stan laughed and pointed at Kyle, that was just finishing a call. His red hair was trimmed and combed, and his combo of fancy shirt/sweater/tie was kind of messy, matching the tired eyes. Unlike the rest of his gang, the older Broflovski brother had been quite of a thing on the academic world. He was able to finish college quickly and getting his PHD in Psychology even being kind of young. Probably the years of dealing with Cartman's mental abuse made him a fucking genius of the subject.

  
"You know that legally speaking, I can't do any judgements about someone so close to me. With a lawyer sitting next to me, I honestly don't wanna risk it." The ginger sitted and greeted everyone, sometimes exchanging a look with Stan that only the duo knew the meaning.

  
"Goddamit, just fuck each other already." Craig thought to himself, noticing that everyone at the table was probably thinking the same. Those two were always in love with each other, but unlike Craig and Tweek, they never really got the guts to surpass the friendship level. According to Drunk Stan, who always called Craig to cry about his feelings and asking for "gay relationship advice", he was too afraid of losing someone so important for him, so they just lived their lives like this. Acting exactly like a couple, but without the fun stuff.

  
"You really going to be fucked by a black guy in a suit Kyle? Jesus, you're a jew in a suit, you have the lawyer power even without college." Erick "Dickhead" Cartman was standing in front of the table, smirking and putting his sunglasses above his head, opening the first buttons of his fancy red shirt. Kenny was at his side, already waving and giving Clyde a brofist, and taking off his coat, showing a white tank top that matched his ripped jeans. The other half of Stan's gang grew up to be so different. Cartman was the same fucking asshole from before, the difference being that now he was working at a marketing company (with a lot of side-schemes, like the current one, running for fucking Senator) and was a little bit thinner than while he was a kid. Otherwise, Kenny was a novice at the police, and even being, in Craig's words "a dick-thinker who has a boob-based chatting repertory 24/7", was actually pretty responsible at his job, and was trying his best to avoid being a racist dick at it. Probably his Misteryon persona was a real thing.

  
"Shut up Cartman." Kyle complained, and the four men started to have a random fight about the subject. In the past, people would thought (and hope) that, once their childhood were done, the whole craziness around that group would go away, but they couldn't be more wrong. Actually, as older they got as big and stupid their so-called adventures got. Like almost killing the whole college with lava for a bet. Or "accidentally" recording themselves and uploading in a porn site.

  
"C'mon guys." Kenny sat between Cartman and Kyle, probably to interrupt the fight. "We can kill each other anytime of the week. Today we're here to celebrate the visit of my apprentice and the hottest lawyer from New York." He raised a beer. "And also, of course, your favorite gay-couple's wedding!"

  
"Shut up Kenny, just because you're not poor anymore doesn't mean you can make the fucking rules." Cartman mumbled.

  
"Fuck off fatass, he's right." Kyle turned to Craig. "So, how's everything going, huh? Sunday is going to be a nice day."

  
"It's okay. Tweek stopped to freak out and I bought our tickets. And don't worry, we gonna have a bouquet to throw, so try to catch the fucking thing you guys. Is easy to laugh at your single and desperate beings." Craig smirked. ((N/A: To those who don't know it, at a wedding if you catch the bouquet you're going to be the next getting married))

  
"No thanks. Been there, done that, not interested." Cartman rolled his eyes.

  
"And why having one when you can have a thousand?" Kenny laughed.

  
"Speak for you. I have Nicole, so suck on that Craig." Token flipped him off.

  
"I hope that you guys get married next, it would be so awesome. #BlackLovesMatter always."

  
"SHUT UP CARTMAN!!"

  
"Is that what I get for supporting your relationship! You're so unfair Token! You have to respect the Senator, motherfucker!"

  
"You haven't being ellected yet!!"

  
Yep, that was going to be a long crazy night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you guys think about their future personas? Tell me that (and anything basically) on the comments!


	4. Drunk idiots

A bunch of beers later, the group was laughing because of some random thing being aired at the bar's television, like they were the best of friends. This was probably true, but being sober always meant that you can't just confirm these stuff.

  
"So we should all take a selfie together. You know, to celebrate our gathering." Cartman suggested, picking up his smartphone. "The gays, Token and the jew all next to me, to show that Senator Cartman is always there for the minorities."

  
"What do we win with that?" Craig asked, pressing his hand against Tweek's tight. They were in that teasing game for over 20 minutes, and it was just funny to see how nobody noticed a thing.

  
"Yeah, like, if you're senator forbid other coffe shops to come to South Park, or make teachers win more money." Tweek added, giggling.

 

"How the fuck should I do that? I can give you some money, is easier."

  
"I should arrest the three of you for corruption." Token rolled his eyes.

  
"Chill out Token, we're just drinking, is not a bachelor party to have handcuffs and other kinky stuff." Kenny teased, flirting with the waitress and asking for more drinks.

  
"Speaking about bachelor parties, why one is not happening?" Clyde complained, staring at his best friend.

  
"What would be the point? I'm not interested in women, and I guess you guys are not interested in seeing naked guys. Plus I've been in this relationship since I was 10, so... Plus plus, you're friends with both of us, so would be a pain in the ass doing a party like that." Craig shrugged, biting his lip because of the hand that was now having a walk on his legs.

  
"Tweek can go drink martinis with the girls or some shit like that." Cartman said, eating french fries.

  
"Do I look like someone who drinks fucking martinis?" The blonde complained and finished a can of beer.

  
"I don't wanna be a dick, but actually I wanna be and say that he drank twice than you all tonight, so shove it in your straight ass." Craig gave his boyfriend a highfive, genuinely pissed. He always got annoyed by the fact that people thought that in gay relationships the "woman" and "man" roles would still be a thing (or as the asian girls used to say, a uke and seme, or top and bottom, or whatever), and Tweek was the "girly one". It was just because Craig was taller? Because Tweek was kind of emotional? Cartman was way more of a drama king than the blonde and actually, than the girls, so that was a big pile of bullshit. Maybe was because he was the one mostly doing the fucking? Nobody knew that until they were 16 or something, so again, it was just a bunch of stupid assumptions. "Tweek would probably make the poor girls drunk."

  
"Yay an extra shot for Tweek and his drinking problem! Hooray!" Stan shouted ironically, raising his glass.

  
"I don't have a problem! Craig drinks and smokes a lot, so he's the one having a problem that will kill him and man I don't want you to die please we're just getting married and I wanna enjoy the rest of the life!!" Tweek panicked, taking the pack of cigarretes out of his boyfriend's pocket. "I'm doing this for you like you did for me with the coffe!"

  
"Hey!"

  
"But don't waste them, give it to me." Stan reached for the paper pack, but interrupted himself after receiving a warning glare from certain ginger.

  
"I think that you should also follow this advice Stan. Taking care of your health is important, you know?" Kyle said, loosening his tie.

  
"Ooooh he's getting pissed." Cartman teased.

  
"I think this is my tip to go home. Let's go Kyle, we see you tommorrow in the suit business Craig." Stan took Kyle by the arm, and they mumbled to each other until desappearing into the night.

  
"Goddamit." Craig sighed. "How those two can leave under the same roof, with all the sexual tension going on for at least ten years, not counting the love in general, and not fucking the hell of each other. Is like watching a repeated tv show waiting for the ending, that never actually happens."

  
"50 bucks that they'll do it tonight." Kenny was showing a devilish smile.

  
"They got really wasted before dude, is not like this is going to help." Clyde tried to speak, but his drunk words were just a gibberish.

  
"If you're so sure bet."

  
"I'm with Clyde." Craig took a bill and putted into the middle of the table.

  
"I'm with Kenny." Tweek made the same move, being stared by a shocked future husband.

  
"Babe!"

  
"What? Are you afraid to lose Craig?" Tweek smiled and gave him a wink.

  
"Come to the dark side Tweek, I'll take care of you~"

  
"And that's MY tip to go home. See you guys tommorrow, if the hangover doesn't kill you all." Craig took Tweek's hand, almost pushing him into the car just to take his breath away with a long and deep kiss. "I think I'm very drunk."

  
"Same here." Tweek panted, trying to recover some oxygen.

  
"Wanna go home and do a honeymoon training? You know, is less terryfing if is not a new thing."

  
"Are you using my anxiety as a pick-up line to get in my pants?" Tweek leaned towards him, letting their lips with only a inch of distance.

  
"Of course no. But is it working?" They enjoyed the silence and the tension for a few seconds, until the blonde giving him a bite in the lip and sitting straight at the passenger's seat.

  
"Just take us home and you'll see."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's your side on this bet~


	5. Couple's night

As they entered the apartment, Stan fell into that couch, letting gravity do the job and hitting the soft baby blue pillows. The place was considerably big for two young men, and really neat thanks to Kyle (althought he did his part to help with the cleaning), in a very modern design with a big tv and couch, a half-wall separating the living room and the kitchen, and a hallway where were the two rooms, the office and the bathroom. It was funny how they ended up living together, only because they wanted their own place and it was easier to share one with someone you knew your whole life: Your Super-Best-Friend/ Also Crush. Cartman used to say that they were the South Park's gay couple without balls to come out of the closet.

  
"This is not the Kardashian house, sit on the couch with this dirty shoes and I'll make you lick it." Kyle warned, making something at the kitchen.

  
"Calm down, I know." Stan replied, taking off his shoes and sitting in a red bench next to the half-wall. "Are you ok?"

  
"I just realized that I shouldn't be drinking that much in a Wednesday. Tommorrow I have to be with a patient at 9:00 am and it would be better if I didn't looked like a zombie." The redhead explained, taking a plate with two sandwiches and sitting next to his friend. "You also have to work tommorrow, and also help Craig, so eat it. I will make the hangover less terrible."

  
"Thanks mom." Stan tried the joke to make the mood better, but Kyle didn't even moved towards a smile. "Hey, don't worry this much. Was a one-time thing, and just to celebrate that Clyde and Token are here. Is a hard pacient?" Stan stared at him, prepared to listen with the whole attention that a drunk people could have. Kyle was looking kind of stressed the whole night, and he realized that it should be something with his work. Listening to people's problems everyday could be exhausting, and that was finally getting him.

  
"Kind of. You know that I can't give you the name, speacilly in a small town like this, but let's just say that is a person feeling guilty about what their children became. You know, looking to the past and thinking if they shouldn't had acted different and stuff. I really wanna help this person Stan, so I have to look good tommorrow." Kyle's eyes were full of determination, and Stan couldn't stop thinking how beautiful he looked when he was like that. Maybe was the alcohol, maybe was the mood, maybe was his need for making Kyle feel better, but he was about to commit the biggest mistake or the biggest hit of his life.

  
"You just need to burn the alcohol in your body." The black-haired man, leaned towards him, crushing their lips together in a lingering kiss that they both waited their whole life to have. Kyle stared at his best friend with surprise for two or three seconds, but just gave up, putting his arms around his neck as their tongues fought for dominance. When the kiss was finished, they were both panting and wanting more, too dizzy and focused on the moment to realize what they should say to each other. So they just kissed again and again, everytime with more passion and desire becaming obvious, as they blind-walked until Kyle's room and fell on the bed, nedding air but needing the contact even more, without fearing what was going to happen in the next morning.  
It could be the first step to something they had waited forever.

* * *

The door was almost knocked over when Craig finally found the door lock, a thing that was very hard to do while being kissed by a crazy blonde mess that had his legs around his waist and his lips against his neck. The good thing about getting in home so late was that there were no neighbours awake to stop their make-out session in the way to the apartment. With them both finally inside, Craig locked the door again, falling at the couch with Tweek sitting on his lap.

  
"Thank God nobody saw us. I think we'd have to move out if this happened." Tweek finally spoke, while he was taking off his own shirt.

  
"Is not my fault if you can't give me a break from being so hot. Teasing me like that for hours, you knew exactly what you were digging babe." Craig kissed his bare chest, enjoying every single little reaction.

  
"Of course I didn't. Haven't you heard Cartman? I'm a innocent and girly little boy so I was only touching you, nothing else." Tweek giggled, and they both laughed for a while after going back to the main focus of the night. "So, where is that honeymoon practice you were talking about?"

  
"I think is going to start soon honey." Craig licked his lips, delighted by the view of his half-naked boyfriend.

  
"Good. I really want to test some things out." Tweek gave him a mischiveous smile and Craig could see that this was going to be a very long and interesting night. At his life, one of the best surprises that he could have was that, after the anxiety and panic of learning how things are done when it comes to sex, his boyfriend was equally (or even more sometimes) perverted than him.

  
"Thank God that I don't have to work tommorrow." He stated, carrying the blonde to their bedroom and putting Stripe #10's cage in the living room. He knew that probably when he came back, there would be a very interesting thing to see and hear. God, he loved his boyfriend so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo Kenny and Tweek won. But what's going to happen next? tadandaaan


	6. A morning call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this one in a rush, so is shorter :/ still I hope you all like it!

The cozzy atmosphere and the sweet scent of the messy hair against his nose would make that a perfect morning to Craig, if it wasn't for the annoying cellphone ringing for five minutes straight. He'd let the goddamn think keep going, but it will ruin the mood even more if Tweek ended waking up.

  
"You have five seconds before I tell you to fuck off, whoever you are." He mumbled, trying to hold the mobile device without disturbing the blonde that was using his left arm as a pillow.

  
"I slept with Kyle. Help me before I shoot myself." Stan's voice was a mix of despair, fatigue and madness, like he was about to cry and climb the Everest at the same time.

  
"Couldn't you wait until today? Give me back my fucking 50 bucks and the dignity that I'll lose when Kenny discovers that he won the bet."

  
"I'M BEING SERIOUS MAN!!" The noise gave the impression that Stan almost dropped his phone. "I'M REALLY FUCKED RIGHT NOW!"

  
"Okay, stop screaming in my ear." Craig rolled his eyes. "Think about this rationally. How much proof do you have that this really happened? It could be a drunk fantasy of finally getting into his pants."

  
"I'm on his room. Naked. My clothes are on the floor, so are his own. He's probably at work now, but I'm seeing some pain killer pills at the bed's side. Right next to an open bottle of lube."

  
"So a lot of proof."

  
"Really?? Wow, I didn't knew you were a detective!" Stan's voice was dripping on sarcasm.

  
"Stop bicthing, ok? Look here's what you going to do: You don't need to come buy fucking suits with me, take your time, cure the hangover, and wait for Kyle, he'll probably think that you're with me and go home. Then have a mature conversation and talk about your fucking feelings or just apologize for fucking him drunk if you're too much of a pussy to say the words. And don't you dare drink again." Craig stated. There was a minute of silence at the other side, until Stan finally let out a big sigh.

  
"Alright, I'll try your way, Mister Healthy gay couple. Good luck with the suits."

  
"Keep the luck, I want my 50 bucks." Craig threw the cellphone at the bedside table, and was ready to lay down again until seeing a pair of eyes staring at him. "Sorry for the noise babe, it was Stan's fault. Did it woke you up?"

  
"No problem. We have to meet with the guys soon anyway." Tweek climbed him, and they just stared at each other for a while before giving into a deep and passionate kiss. "Wanting a round 2, aren't we?"

  
"You know, when I met you I never thought that you'd became such of a dirty person." Craig examined the damage of his teeth at the other's skin from the past night.

  
"When I met you I never thought that you'd became such of a romantic cheesy boyfriend." Tweek replied, kissing his neck. "Also, is good that I'm using the amount of energy on my body into something useful, don't you think?"

  
"Right now I'm not able to think a lot if you wanna know." Their lips were a inch apart, and Craig just loved the devilish smile playing at his boyfriend's mouth.

  
"Good. But there's a thing that I want you to know." Tweek's voice was almost a whisper, as Craig closed his eyes and waited for the makeout session that for some reason was not happening yet. "I prefer my 50 bucks in coins, the coffe shop is running out of change."

  
"You know, hearing people's private conversations is very rude. Worst than giving your future husband an almost-boner that you'll not solve." Craig flipped him off, but gave up of being angry and just laughed with the love of his life. It was actually a good thing that Tweek was confident enought to do that kind of joke with him.

  
"We can do something about that later, now I really need a coffe before shopping for suits with Mr. Lawyer and Mr. Beauty King. Why they're going with me instead of you, I don't wanna steal your best friends." Tweek questioned, looking for something to wear at the wardrobe.

  
"I'm more used to pick this kind of clothing than you, so you need the experts. If it was for me, we'd all go together, but they say that we have to respect at least one tradition to avoid bad luck."

  
"BAD LUCK?!?" Tweek almost ripped a button from the shirt that he was holding.

  
"Relax baby." Craig slapped himself mentally for bringing that up. "We can't have bad luck, we're the best couple in town. Everyone is giving us their spare luck so we can be happy."

  
"I know that this is bullshit." Tweek said, but showed a little smile. "But thanks for the cute bullshit. I'll make you a coffe too."

  
"As you wish babe."


	7. Buying suits

After a nice breakfast with his boyfriend, Craig was walking down the main street, easily finding the person that, unlike Cartman and Kenny, was right on time at the meeting place: The third of his best friends, Jimmy Valmer. He was wearing a brown jacket and his trademark yellow shirt, sitting at the cafe and giving an autograph to a teenager girl.

  
Turns out that Jimmy was the textbook definition of achieving your fucking goals. With his life-time effort he managed to be hired by a comedy tv channel, and was currently recording the second season of his own show, where he received a lot of other comedians to do random skets.

  
"N-N-Nice to see you C-Craig." He greeted when the dark-haired man stopped at his side, giving him a handshake. That was the good thing about Jimmy and Token, they always respected the fact that Craig wasn't a hug-person (except when Tweek and/or alcohol were involved). They should teach Clyde someday.

  
"Nice to see you here too man. Thanks for taking a break and come to the wedding." They started to walk towards the mall, while Craig was texting the other jerks to tell them to go there.

  
"You don't need to t-t-thank me. I'm r-really excited to conduct the c-cerimony." Jimmy said, he probably already had some jokes ready to being used.

  
One of the big questions since the beggining of the wedding planning was who would be in charge of the cerimony: Even if they considered a religious wedding as an option, Tweek was a budhist and Craig a catholic. So, to avoid this much of a problem, they decided to just sign the papers after the party and have someone making some kind of speech to lead to the classic "I do" and the wedding vows. Clyde offered himself, but luckily for his nose (that would end up broken after the wedding), Jimmy was the chosen one. As Craig remembered that, they got into the mall.

  
"Let's get this over quickly. If I have some luck, we'll be eating some french fries before the dick and the fatass getting in here."

* * *

"See, I told you we were going to make it." Clyde mumbled, while he and the other two guys walked at the mall.

  
"You made us wait for 40 minutes while you were buying shoes! Are you a ttenager girl or something?" Token complained.

  
"Do you know what waiting does with my nerves man??? God, I'm already too anxious about this without the pressure! What if the store got closed? I would have to marry using weird clothes or a clown suit!!" Tweek tried to breathe, knowing that letting those thoughts out in form of words was the best way of getting rid of them.

  
"Great, if we lead him into a pannick attack you're a dead man." Token handed Tweek a strawberry hard candy, the first thing that he found on his pocket. "Here have this, maybe the sugar will... you know.... Help with the.... Man this is too hard! How a dick like Craig can help?"

  
"Maybe because I do something called research. Asshole." Craig was standing next to the entrance of the social clothing store, holding some neckties. "And don't give him that shit, sugar will only make it worse."

  
"I'm not a children!!" Tweek complained, but he was actually glad for seeing his lover/the store, that was really open. "And what you're doing here?"

  
"Dude, this is like the only decent place at town where you can buy these things, specially for weddings." Craig explained.

  
"If you knew that, why haven't you said anything?" Clyde questioned.

  
"Because you'd never listen to me. You'd start to say that I was only trying to make excuses for not letting Tweek away from me, and you'd start with your drama bullshit and I'd flip you off, like I did in my mind right now. But now you discovered by yourself. Yay." Craig rolled his eyes, holding Tweek by the shoulders. "Come here babe, I'll help you to find something nice."

  
"Wait a second!!" Clyde took the blonde away. "I'm seeing your plan here young mister! You have five minutes to help Tweek with his anxiety thingie, but then he's with us, and you can start exercising letting him go."

  
"We're going to say hi to Jimmy." Token dragged Clyde to the other side of the store, greeting their friend as the two lovers stared at each other.

  
"Are you ok, honey?" Craig asked, stroking Tweek's messy hair.

  
"I'm feeling better now. Just panicked for a second. Buying fancy clothes is just not my piece of cake." Tweek rested his head on Craig's shoulder for a moment, not giving attention to the curious looks that they were getting. "I think I'll not look as nice as Mr. Teacher here."

  
"Don't worry about that, you're so beautiful that you'd steal all the attention even if you were wearing a bikini." Craig guaranteed, kissing the top of his head.

  
"You really see me in a weird positive way."

  
"I prefer the word adorable." Craig complained, letting their lips very close but without breaking the gap to start a proper kiss. "And don't worry, if you don't like the suits we can always get you a wedding dress."

  
"Go to hell, Craig."

  
"Okay okay." Cartman appeared out of nothing, interrupting their moment. "Date night is over lovebirds, Clyde is calling the crazy hobo to see some suits."

  
"Good thing is that we can reuse the wedding suits at Clyde's funeral." One of the things that was more effective on taking Craig's apathy was interrumpting his romantic moments.

  
"Do you think that they will remain usable until then?" Tweek raised an eyebrown.

  
"Silly babe. A good suit still good for more than two days." Craig said, seeing Kenny waving to them at the door and trying to not remember about losing the bet.

  
"Sometimes you scare me with your jokes Craig." Tweek let go of his hand, walking to find Clyde and Token, that were building what it looked like a mountain of clothing.

  
"Was I joking? Didn't knew that."


	8. Let's help the drunk idiot

"I look like a hobo that got new donation clothes!Oh my God is awful!!" Tweek started to get desperate as he looked at a big mirror on the store's wall. He was wearing a grey suit with a black shirt and a poorly tied necktie. The clothing itself was pretty cool, but he couldn't understand how to properly put it on. Craig always made it look so easy.

  
"Jesus, what have you done to this poor suit?" Clyde bursted into laughter, unable to control himself.

  
"C'mon man, give him a break, he's not used to this kind of stuff." Token acted as the reasonable voice. "Come here Tweek, let me fix it. You have to fold the sleeves a little, fix the necktie, button the shirt properly, and there it is. Much better."

  
"Wow, Token the suit magician. You should had choosen this instead of a Tupperware cyborg back in the days. The suit wizzard or something." Clyde said, straightening Tweek's hair and putting it into a ponytail again. "The final touch. See, is not a hobo anymore if you're with the fashion police."

  
"Yeah, I think it looks good." Tweek looked at himself in the mirror, being able to be satisfied with what he was seeing. Wasn't his usual self but he could deal with that for a day.

  
"So is all done and settled. Let's change you back before Super Husband coming to stalk." Clyde said, taking him back to the changing room. As he took his pale green sweatshirt, Tweek started to reflect about how much even thought he was nervous and anxious, it was not exactly a bad feeling at all. It was like waiting to see your Christmas gift, or to eat a nice cake that is cooking on the oven, a thing that was very similar to the feelig that he had in every "first" that he had with his boyfriend: The first time they held hands, the first hug, the first anxious night, the first time Craig called him using a petname, the first time they said they loved each other, the first time that they had sex... Every single one was a situation that was naturally covered with anxiety, but still never made him more crazy than other trivial stuff. So, with their wedding coming in 3 days, he was just happy to share one more first with the love of his life.

  
"Babe are you inside?" He heard the monotonous voice calling him, and quickly finished to change his clothes, meeting with the group that was now gathered together.

  
"I just going to pay for this and we can go, okay?" Tweek said, seeing that Craig was already with his package.

  
"Hurry up man, we have something to record and upload on Youtube." Cartman was walking from side to side with impatience.

  
"What's the matter?"

  
"Butters sent me a text. He found Stan at the bar and he's more than a little bit drunk. He said that we should go give a check on him. I said that me and Cartman could handle it, but your man wants to go." Kenny explained, replying another message.

  
"Is because I'm the one who knows why he's drinking like an idiot fucker, so I wanna be able to smack his head first."

* * *

As the gang got into the bar, the first thing they saw was Butter's trademark haircut, as he patted Stan in the back and mumbled some positive random stuff. The Scotch's kid was wearing a turtle neck grey sweater and his reading glasses, his bag full of children's book carefully stored behind the table. He was Craig's coworker at the school, being responsible for the kindergaten kids, and thanks to God and the years, wasn't innocent like the kids anymore. At least not a lot.

  
"Hey fellas." He greeted the group. "Is nice to see everyone together to help Stan. We should have an intervention or something like that."

  
"I gonna intervention my fist on his face." Craig replied, noticing the lack of bottles at the table. Maybe Butters asked someone to get them out?

  
"For the last time Butters, I'm not fucking drunk. See? I'm drinking water! Fuck, I just like to come to the bar when I'm not in a good mood." Stan rolled his eyes, cleaning his nose with a napkin.

  
"Goddamit Butters, you gave me hopes for nothing!" Eric complained, asking for a portion of onion rings. "If I'm here at least I'm going to eat. Honestly Stan, in the day that I need, you can't be a drunkard moron? How selfish man."

  
"Maybe he's so drunk that he looks sober." Kenny said.

  
"Can't someone believe that I'm not fucking drinking??"

  
"I came as soon as I heard." Kyle entered the bar in a rush.

  
"Who the fuck told Kyle? He'd had spoiled the fun." Cartman joked.

  
"The waitress has my number, she calls me when Stan looks too drunk to stay. Or to do anything without supervision." The redhead explained, exchanging worried looks with his best friend. "So, what's happening?"

  
"I'm not drunk. You can go home." Stan mumbled, looking like he was facing a ghost.

  
"I think we both should get home. Don't we have something we should talk about?" Kyle questioned, being interrupted by Craig pulling his arm and going out the bar.

  
"Come with me. Goddamit, you guys drag me into this and I'm the one having to save your asses." Craig complained as he left the place.

  
"Can somebody explain to me what the fuck was that?" Stan asked.

  
"He's just a very good and worried friend." Tweek chuckled, as Kenny finally understood what was going on.

  
"And he owns me 50 bucks. Nice one Stan."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally Butters is here! I don't know man, in my head he'd be the most adorable kindergaten teacher ever! Comments are always nice, leave one if you wish!


	9. The gay therapist and also Craig

"So, he told you huh? I could see that coming." That was the first thing that Kyle said, as he sat on the bench and took a bottle of juice on his bag. Looking closer, he was a mess: His eyes were "painted" with black circles, his face depressed and he was having a lot of trouble with sitting.

  
"Yeah, for some reason that dumbass always comes to me when he does some shit and can't tell you." Craig sat at his side, watching the people walking on the street. "So, what you are planning to do? About you know, this whole fucking mess that you guys got into."

  
"Is actually way more complicated than just an one-night thing dude."

  
"Because you like each other?" Kyle's eyes were wide when he heard that. "C'mon man, we're not kids anymore, don't need to me so scared about that. Plus, if you really wanna know, wasn't Stan that told me. Actually anyone who has a pair of eyes can see that."

  
"We're that obvious?"

  
"Why do you think Wendy gave up on trying to date him back on the 6 grade? And why the girls at college never hitted on him? Sometimes you look more of a couple than me and Tweek, and I can't keep my hands away from him." Craig said, receiving a miserable chuckle as an answer. "You guys should talk. Knowing Stan, he'll try to avoid the topic, because he's too afraid of losing you to do anything. But you're rational so make him talk and tell your feelings already."

  
"You make it look so easy. Being honest with your feelings, I mean." Kyle played with the empty bottle at his hands, too embarassed with the topic to look at the other person.

  
"But is not. Look I'm an asshole, cold dick, who has a real hard time with communication. But back in the day, there I was, completely in love with a guy that had anxiety and a lot of other issues. I had to learn how to make myself understood and how to show him that I love him and that I was offering my support. Was hard, but when I see him smiling and everything we build together, I'm proud of the effort." Craig had a little smile playing on his lips, as he remebered some good things from his past with Tweek.

  
"You're fucking gay." Kyle laughed.

  
"A proud gay at least. Unlike you, little pussy. Go there and take your man already. And in the next time, take a little more time at the foreplay and ask him to start with the fingers. It will help you in fucking sitting after that." Craig gave him a malicious look.

  
"Fuck you man."

* * *

"I'm so fucked." Stan stated, sulking miserably.

  
"Ah c'mon Stan, everything is going to be alright, whatever it is." Butters patted his back again.

  
"Craig is trying to help. I'm sure he's going to!" Tweek completed.

  
"That's my fear, your brutally honest fuckboy. I'm just saying, if he fucks up my life I'm going to get drunk at your wedding and do a lot of embarassing shit."

  
"So now, you gonna be sober. I'll remember that." Craig walked into the place, Kyle behind him.

  
"The gay therapist came back from his mission. And Craig's with him too." Cartman mocked.

  
"Let's go Stan. We have to talk." Withtou waiting for answers, the redhead took Stan by the wrist until they got in his car, and as he closed the door both of them looked like they were fighting agains the words stuck into their throats. "So?"

  
"Look man, I'm sorry." Stan was looking to everywhere, except to his best friend.

  
"You should be. I had to receive a pain killer recommendation from my pacient today. Was a very fucking embarassing situation. But that's not what we should talk about first, don't you think?" Kyle waited for some time, seeing if Stan was able to say something first, but as he quietly stared at the street, Kyle felt that was his responsability to start the subject. "Look, I learned something today. When someone is precious to us, we change a lot to see them happy, but this also makes us cowards. We're so afraid of the possibility of losing them that we hide things that shoudn't be hidden, specially not for over 10 years. So that's why I'm telling you now that I love you Stan. I really do." Stan's eyes were blinking like he was doing a Tweek impersonation, his cheeks in a deep tone of red. He breathed for over a minute until finding the hability to talk again.

  
"I've learned something today? Really?" He laughed uncomfortably, hesitantly taking Kyle's hand. "But I like you too man. I always did. And I'm not good with cheesy romantic stuff, so I hope you undestand that."

  
"Ahhhh, because I was soooo excited to see you calling me with petnames and holding my hand as you do a sappy love confession." Kyle laughed, and they shared a brief but full of meaning kiss. "I just wanna go home and you'll make me a soup while I rest my butt at the bed. That's a good way to say I love you."

* * *

"I feel like someone is mocking me and being ungratteful." Craig said out of nothing.

  
"What the fuck man?" Clyde pinched his cheek. "I think someone is getting a little crazy of the head."

  
"Fuck you." Craig flipped him off.

  
"C'mon, I hate to interrupt, but we have to go." Tweek stood up, taking Craig by the hand. "We have to go check the food for the wedding, remember?"

  
"Oh, right. And I must remember you all that tommorrow is the wedding rehearsal, so be ready at 3 p.m."

  
"Really? You take us to buy suits and to rehersals but not to eat? You guys are terrible." Clyde complained, playing with his own hair.

  
"You probably would eat the whole place, so I'd rather not." Craig left the joke in the air, leaving the bar with his boyfriend, who was giggling at his side.

  
"You guys really like each other." Tweek stated, staring at him with this deep-green eyes.

  
"Yeah, is one of the downsides of being human. Emotions." Craig rolled his eyes dramatically.

  
"So, did you helped those two? Nice one. Maybe we can go on a double date sometime." The blonde offered, changing the topic.

  
"If Kyle's butt ever stop hurting, why not?" The dark haired man joked, letting go of his boyfriend's hand just to hold him by the waist. "They still own me 50 bucks."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #CraigIsASoreLoser  
> As always, thanks for the nice comments!!


	10. The angry robot

As they walked out of the buffet hand-in-hand, the couple had the same thought, but Tweek was the one able to speak for both of them.

  
"Forget dinner. I think that the wedding day is going to be the next day that I'll eat something." He sighed, still feeling the taste of buttercream and chocolate and chicken and a thousand of other things playing at his mouth.

  
"I don't think I'll fit my suit. Good thing that we don't have to wear it at the rehersal tommorrow. Why do we have to do this anyway? Is a wedding not a play." Craig complained, opening the car's door to his boyfriend and entering by the other side.

  
"I also don't understand man. But my mom insisted, your mom insisted, so we kind of don't have a choice. I don't think I'm ready for it! I gonna fuck it up!" Tweek admited, tapping at the door frenetically.

  
"Everything is going to be alright ok? Just go to work, take your head off this, and after I'm done at the school I'll pick you up and we're going together." Craig held his hand for a moment, until the lights were green again.

  
"Shouldn't we go separated or something?"

  
"I don't understand this bullshit. Is our wedding, why we need, no why the world need this tension of someone being taken to the other that waited a lot and everything? We're equal, so we gonna do this together, and anyone who don't like it can do a scavenger hunt to look for the place where I gave a single fuck. Plus tension is not good for you."

  
"You talk a lot when you get pissed, you know? And your voice doesn't even change pitch, is just a monotonous fast ramble." Tweek laughed, finally being able to relax. "You look like an angry robot ready to destroy humanity."

  
"Don't forget that you're marrying this pissed out robot. I liked that name, fits me very well." The dark-haired man parked the car, giving his boyfriend a peck on the lips.

  
"I think I can deal with that. This model comes with a lot of extra functions." Tweek said as they walked to the apartment.

  
"Fucking the hell out of you is included on that functions, blondie? 'Cause we can make some extra tests right now." Craig said with a mischiveous smile, that lasted until seeing Tweek's wide eyes and panicked expression. He didn't realized the reason to that until seeing their neighbour, a 65-old lady, staring at them with a schocked expression. "Good afternoon, Mrs. Applebee." He greeted with the most neutral face in the world. Like he gave a single fuck.

  
"Is Aronbee." The woman corrected. "How are you today?"

  
"Feeling terrific and excited to my wedding with this piece of candy in here. We're going to be in our honeymoon in the next week, so take care of our place okay?" He waved in a "friendly" way as they entered the apartment, where Craig bursted into laughing. "There's a thing that can make this robot react. The anger of an old bother."

  
"You should stop fighting with our neighbour! And don't mispell her name, I think she got that you hate her already." Tweek's voice was coming from the kitchen, and Craig followed to find him making two cups of tea.

  
"Is not my fault babe." Craig raised his hands, like he was giving up. "She's the one who tells everyone at this place that we're perverted demons that have sex at everytime at the day and have annoying noisy friends."

  
"But that's true! The guys always park where theu shouldn't and run at the halls in the night!"

  
"Yeah, but she doesn't need to tell anyone about that." Craig held him by the waist, kissing the pale skin at his neck. "Sorry that she made you embarassed babe."

  
"It was like t-that time your aunt caught us making out at the room in Christmas. It was so much pressure, I thought I was going to have a heart attack." Tweek panicked a little, but Craig only chuckled at the memory. The face that his aunt made seeing two teenager boys without their shirts and her beloved nephew viciously sucking at the blonde's neck was priceless. It only got better when his had appeared and politely asked her to leave them. Best Christmas.

  
"That time wasn't my fault babe. You had a ribbon around your neck, I thought you were my gift." Craig innocently said, feeeling the blonde shivering as his tongue spotted sensitive parts of his neck.

  
"You putted that thing on my neck, you prick!"

  
"Ah right, I forgot about that." Craig kissed his cheek, taking one of the mugs with warm green tea. "Now playtime is over, I have to work on my wedding vows for tommorrow."

  
"You haven't finished them?" Tweek questioned, as they sat on the couch and snuggled together.

  
"Kind of. But I don't think that the guests will have the patience to hear 5 pages of why I love you and wanna marry you. I'll make a short version and send you the original on pdf." The relaxing taste of the green tea was welcomed and desired after the food hell from before, and, together with the smell of shampoo in the blonde hair that he was caressing, Craig only thought how he wanted to stay in that position for a while. Were moments like this, without a lot of drama and just casually speaking, that made him love Tweek even more. Their nice and boring life was amazing to both of them.

  
"You're so sappy and cheesy. I can tell that you're thinking about more cheesy things right now just by the expression in your face." Tweek giggled like a kid.

  
"Is that a problem? I can always be a cold-hearted bastard." Craig stared at him, both of them knowing how fake that statement was. With other people maybe, but not with him. It was out of his habilities.

  
"Nah, I really love my cheesy almost husband robot." Tweek smiled, with closed eyes and blushing cheeks, in a way that was so beautiful, so peaceful, that should be considered a threath to mankind.

  
That smile would probably kill Craig someday, but he'd gladly die to see it more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Craig is a bad cookie to his neighbours, but you can be a good one and leave a comment!


	11. The rehersal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will skip some parts of the rehersal because I don't wanna give spoilers for the end. I hope you all enjoy the chapter anyway!

"So, in the end, that's why it could be dangerous to use wormholes to travel in time."

  
"Mister Tucker, can I ask something?" As the science class came to the last five minutes, one of the girls waved her hand at the air.

  
"Sure." Craig answered as he cleaned the board and turned off his projector.

  
"You're going to bring us cake from your wedding? Better, are you wearing a white dress on it?" The whole class started to giggle.

  
"Why the f.... Why in the world-" He had to correct himself and avoid the swearing, after all he didn't wanted a fight with the principal getting on the way of his honeymoon. As if Garrison haven't done worse back in the days. "Would I use a white dress?"

  
"We heard Mrs. Testaburger talking on the phone about how silly and cutesy you get around your boyfriend, so we thought that you'd use a dress and be carried and stuff." Before the dark haired man literally lose his shit and ended up getting out of his teacher persona, he was saved by the bell, promising to himself that he'd put vodka on Wendy's coffe someday.

  
"Why do we all have to be coworkers anyway?" He complained to himself, mentally flipping off nobody in particular. Wendy was the English Teacher of his class, and with him, she and Butters always seeing each other at the teacher's lobby, it was like living on the fucking past.

  
But he could not get on a bad mood, so he just sighed and took his car keys, hoping that seeing his lover at work could make his mood better.

 

* * *

"Expresso and a chocolate donut, here it goes." Tweek handed over the order and politely smiled to the costumer, taking a sip of water before finishing to check at some data in the computer. Even though his assistant was pretty capable of handling the place when he was out, HE was the manager after all, so it would be better to his brain to check everything before going away. It was his last day of work before the honeymoon, and was actually good having something to do while Craig wasn't there.

  
The truth was, he was nervous as hell. It was just a rehersal today, sure, but it would be at the exactly place of the wedding, with a fake bouquet and the main guests of the wedding and him saying his wedding vows. What if they were silly or he said something wrong or dumb in front of everyone? Honestly, why anxiety had to be such of a bitch sometimes?

  
"Excuse me, can I get my order here?" He heard a familiar voice outside his mental war, letting out a little gasp when he saw Craig in front of him, a loosen necktie, tired eyes and a relieved expression.

  
"Sure, what can I get you sir?" He tried to play along, showing a little smile (since it was kind of impossible not to smile everytime they saw each other). Craig leaned towards him and gave him a peck on the lips, asTweek instantly felt the typical taste of cigarretes. "Anything else?"

  
"You. But I need a takeout order." Craig took him by the hand, a conforting smile on his lips. Everything was going to be fine. Everything. Everything, he repeated over and over on his head.

  
At least he hoped.

* * *

As Jimmy finished his speech, Craig held his boyfriend's hands, realizing that he was trembling a little. He was glad that they chose Jimmy to conduct their wedding, even with Clyde begging to do it. Jimmy was funny, but nice enough to not say anything that could cause an anxiety attack on Tweek. The spazz looked nervous enough by himself.

  
"Now y-you can start with your w-w-wedding vows. T-T-Tweek, you go first." Jimmy, just like everyone at the big garden where the event was being hosted, was staring at the blonde, that stood still without saying a word.

"A-Are you ok?"

  
"Take your time babe." Craig touched his hair, and then his cheeks, trying to make him calm down. He thought about the chances of Tweek having issues with that moment before, but was impossible being 100% ready for the possible scenarios.

  
"I... I... I...." Tweek mumbled, and everytime he tried to speak, he just looked a lot more nervous and anxious. At some point there were tears staining his face, breaking Craig's heart. He knew what was going to happen. He was by the blonde's side for time enough to know when a panick attack was coming, and the crowd only made it worst.

  
"C'mon man, finish already. Is hot and I wanna get some drinks." Cartman complained, receiving a poke from an angry Kyle and a death glare from Craig.

  
"Shut your mouth before I make it shut." The dark haired man warned, and the distraction was enough to make him lose Tweek, as the blonde ran in despair. Oh shit.

  
"Tweek! Honey!" Mrs. Tweak called him, receiving no answer back.

  
"Fuck. Look I'm going to get him okay? But no more rehersal bullshit. I'm going to take him to somewhere that makes him calm. See you." Craig also didn't waited for an answer, his head was too distant from that place. God, why Tweek was so fast when he was panicking? With only like two minutes of advantage, he was able to dissapear in the fucking air.

  
Craig had to find him before the attack got worst. Tweek would have trouble with breathing and moving and would be almost impossible to find him at that state. Craig could remember at the last time that Tweek had to deal with a pannick attack by himself. They were at college, and Craig was doing an exam. When he got into the dorms, he saw a crowd at his door. Some guys tried to make a prank with Tweek without knowing about his situation, and got him so nervous that the spazz locked himself at the room. Craig still had some scars at his hand from breaking the window's glass, just to find his boyfriend sitting at a corner, sulking and trembling, eyes wide open and completely unable to move. He stood there for almost an hour, and then more thirty minutes crying desperatly.

  
"Stop thinking, stupid." Craig fought himself, trying to shake the thoughts away. He had to focus. Time wasn't going to wait for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger much?


	12. I'll chase your storms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think that is too late to say that I have another fic going on (that is almost over), but I'll have a new one this monday, so check it out if you want!

The garden was big and full of flowers, just like Tweek's safe space on his mind. What a place to have a pannick attack, it was just like paradise was collapsing and he was just making it worst. Without being able to move a single inche, the blonde fell behind a bench feeling pain on his right hand where a thorn scratched his skin. The blood was dripping, but there wasn't anything he could do about it. The monster was coming.

  
Some people found hard to believe that having a pannick attack was like being about to die, but for him this was the most clear and obvious fact in the world. His eyes were burning with tears, his throat was dry and tasting like puke, as he poorly hugged his own shaky knees. He wanted to scream for help, he wanted to call Craig, but his voice was lost at the insanity. He was alone.

  
He tried his best to breath and calm down, but sometimes it was just impossible to shake his problems away by himself, specially when his mind was so full of thing to be nervous about.

  
 _You ruined the rehersal_  
Stop....

  
 _You probably will ruin the wedding too. Everyone is going to be so disappointed with you._  
Please...

  
_Craig is so excited about this. But sure, you have to ruin everything that makes him happy._

  
"LEAVE ME ALONE!" He screamed, surprise at the sound of his own voice, that kept mumbling in despair as he sulked. It was cold and dark and lonely, and the pair of stong arms hugging him from behind almost gave him a heart attack, before he reconigzed the owner of them.

  
"Thank God.... Thank God I found you...." Craig mumbled against his neck, pressing his lips at the skin as Tweek felt something wet. Tears.

  
Now, his boyfriend was not the emotional type, but he, as always, was the only exception. Almost every time that Craig cried it was when he had some serious pannick attack or in that time were he passed out and ended up in the hospital.

  
"C-Craig..." His voice sounded almost unrecognizable, a high pitched and distressed whine.

  
"I'm here... I'm here, you're not alone anymore. You're going to be ok, take your time, I'm here...." Craig turned his body so his head could rest at his chest, while the taller one tried to regain his composure. "Just listen to my heartbeat and use it as a breathing guide as always, ok? That way we both have to calm down and we're going to be better together, ok?" Craig's voice was a whisper tickling his ears, and even in a moment like that he could not help but smiling (or attempting to) to how his boyfriend was amazing to him. Always chasing the storms away, always trying for him.

  
"I-I'm sorry for being a bother and ruining the rehersal and making you look after me and everything." After some minutes of breathing, Tweek was finally able to speak out his insecurities.

  
"If you want me to be honest, I never undestood why you think that you're such of a bother to me." Craig held his chin so they were staring at each other, the two faces looking messy as hell.

  
"I'm a car crash. With giantic cars. Monster trucks."

  
"So?" The dark haired man kissed the top of his head, a little smile playing at his lips. "You're a daily reminder that I'm not a terrible person, babe. I don't wanna sound cheesy, but it's like... How can I put it... Before I was with you I felt that life was kind of being a robot, just following patterns and going with the flow, and if you don't you're just a crazy retarded like Stan and his friends. But you...." Craig was truly smiling now, his eyes closed with little tears at the corners. He was just too much. "You gave colors to my nice and boring world Tweek. You teached me that I don't need to go crazy to be happy. And I can say a thousand of other things, but I don't wanna spoil my wedding vows. You just need to know that I need you as much as you need me."

  
"That's good..." Tweek hugged him, making their bodies as close as possible, kissing his beloved until he was out of breath. "Thank you Craig. For being here."

  
"Always." Craig kissed his forehead, putting a bandaid at his covered-in-blood hand. "Now let's go home ok? I told everyone the rehersal was done, so we can just relax a little." The taller one took his hand, driving them back to the car.

  
"Craig?"

  
"Hm?"

  
"I'm really nervous to the wedding." Tweek finally admited, looking at his own shoes. "I'm afraid that I'll freak out again."

  
"If you do, I'll find you again."

  
"What if I can't continue?"

  
"Then I'll take you and the rings straight to our honeymoon."

  
"But what if you can't find me?"

  
"I'll keep looking."

  
"What if people get mad at us?"

  
"Like I give a single fuck." Craig attacked him with tiny kisses all over his skin. "All I need right now is you, Stripe, a nice beach and our special bedroom."

  
"You're amazing." Tweek said, holding both of his hands. "But I think I'll be a mess tommorrow."

  
"I know. That's why I have a little surprise at my sleeve to our last not-married day. I think it will make your brain busy enough." Craig smiled, kissing him with all the love that he had towards the blonde.

  
"I can't wait to see it." Tweek stated, resting his head on Craig's shoulder. "I'm going to rest a little at the way back home. If I fall asleep, can you carry me inside?"

  
"Would do it even if you haven't asked, honey." Craig played with his hair until he was almost falling asleep, and as the car started to move, his mind was at one statement.

  
_The pannick monster was strong and knew any mercy._   
_But his guardian was even stronger, and the monster could never win._   
_Their old super heroes play were right. The source of their strenght was really love._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are nice like Craig taking care of his babe~


	13. "Family"

Even though he was known as a very pissed person, not many things made Craig real angry. Waking up because of a fucking cellphone two times in a week was definetely on that list.  
Specially when you spent the whole fucking night awake with your boyfriend after a panick attack.

He looked at the clock, and fine, it was already 1:30 p.m., but screw that, he was pissed anyway. The name of his father in law shining at the screen only made it worse, but he knew he had to calm the fucking down before talking to Richard Tweak.

  
"Do it for him, Tucker." He repeated on his mind, taking a deep breath and trying to talk in a polite way. It wasn't like he hated Richard, it was more that sometimes he wanted to squeeze his neck and take Tweek to a safe distance of his parents. Like other country or other universe.

  
Since the beggining, when he wasn't even Tweek's boyfriend, Craig always thought about how weird it was how his parents let their children be so addicted to coffe, and kept using him as a testing guinea pig for their shop. But then, when Craig started to teach Tweek how to control his anxiety, they both were always very supportive of his ideas, specially his father, so the boy started to think that maybe he wasn't bad, just stupid. Wasn't the problem of everyone in South Park?

  
Until Tweek asking him for help to control his caffeine intake, of course. They were just eleven years old, but the blonde told him that he wanted to feel better, he wanted to be healthy, and Craig couldn't say no to this. So, when he heard his father in law almost calling his own son a stupid, telling things like "you can't give up on coffe, we need you" or "is a part of the family's tradition" or "The coffe calms you down, is not making you more crazy" he wasn't able to control himself. Bad habits die hard, and he flipped Richard off, telling him to go burn in hell and taking Tweek to sleep at his house. He only managed to avoid a punition because his mother saw him almost crying.

  
The second fight was years later, a year before college. Tweek was doing therapy, and one day after a session, he just started talking about his problems with his family, how he felt used by them and the worst: How he had discovered that his parents were putting meth on his coffe this whole time. As the blonde cried on his bed, a 17-year-old full of hormones and rage Craig Tucker had to fight himself to not punch Tweek's parents on the face. Instead, he talked with his own parents, and asked them to let Tweek stay for the week, making sure that his family knew that was for him that he wasn't calling the fucking cops.

  
Apologizes were accepted, promises were made (Tweek biggest quality and flaw was his kindness), but the truth was, Craig never really forgot any of that story. It was one of his main reasons to have his own house with his boyfriend right after coming back to South Park. Actually, if it was for him, they'd live as far as possible, but Tweek insisted in taking care of the family's business, and Craig had a soft spot for his requests.

  
Back to the present time, he accepted the call, being careful enough to not wake up the blonde.

  
"Yes, Mr. Tweak?"

  
"I told you already to call me Richard, Craig." The man sounded friendly as always.

  
"Sorry. So, what can I do for you? Sorry for taking so long, we had a complicated night and I just woke up." Craig hoped that his annoyed voice could be confused with being sleepy.

  
"There's no problem at all. I just wanted to check if Tweek is feeling better. Me and his mother were very worried."

  
"Yes sure, I can imagine that." Damn it, he wasn't supposed to let his voice sound so dripping in sarcasm, so he cleared his throat, and tried to figure out what to do next. "But yes, Tweek is fine. As I said I found him having a panick attack, calmed him down and brought him back home. He's sleeping now, but I'll make sure that he knows that you called." That sounded way more friendly.

  
"Right. And Craig?" There was a pause before the older man coould continue. "Thanks for always taking care of my son. You were the best thing that ever happened on his life."

  
"....I try my best." Craig said, being as honest as possible. "I have to go now, gonna make him some breakfast." He let go of his phone, petting the blonde mess that was his boyfriend's hair and heading up to the kitchen.

There was something different on his father in law's voice, something that made him think.

  
Maybe he could forgive them one day. Maybe they all could be a real family someday. It wasn't something to be decided soon, since his plans for the last day before getting married were a lot sweeter than family problems. A special night to his special boyfriend, so he could not have time to a lot of anxiety and to decrease the chances of another panick attack.

  
"Craig? Where are you?" He could hear Tweek's steps at the hall, and just a second later his arms aroud him, the messy head resting on his back. "Good morning."

  
"Good morning babe." Craig smiled to him, taking his lips on a delicate and sweet kiss. "I hope that you're ready for a breakfast/lunch special and for a date night with your favorite being of this world."

  
"Stripe?" The blonde teased, kissing his cheek.

  
"Human being." Craig corrected himself, turning to stare at the beautiful mess that was his boyfriend right after waking up. The crazy hair, the almost-closed eyes, the messy pajamas, a perfect combination of cuteness going right to his heart.

  
"Good. Do your best, honey."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any guesses about where they'll be going?~


	14. The stars and my star

"So~" After a rest of afternoon spent with breakfast and cuddles in mostly silence (if you don't count the sound of kisses), Tweek finally spoke, trying to look at his boyfriend's face from his lap. "What is this special date that you're taking me today?"

  
"No peeking at the surprises, you naughty boy." Craig winked, giving him a kiss on the cheek and getting up. "Take a jacket for you and for me, I'm going to finish some shit."

  
"Ok, ok, Mister Surprises." The blonde giggled, going to the room and doing what he was asked to do (not before peeking at the kitchen and seeing Craig with a picnic basket, that he hide when he was back at the living room). "Im ready, we're going now?"

  
"Did someone told you already how cute you look when you're anxious but not in a bad way? You look like a little kid going to an adventure." Craig chuckled taking the disguised-in-a-shopping-bag basket and Tweek's hand.

  
"Yes, I already know this information. I think it was you who told me by the way." The couple walked to the parking lot, but the blonde was surprised when they didn't got into the car.

  
"I have to think about new ways to compliment you. Sometimes I wonder if I have used every single compliment that exists."

  
"I think that's accurate, but not a bad thing. And aren't we going to take the car?" Tweek raised an eyebrown to the smug face that Craig was showing.

  
"I like to walk. Nothing in this town is too far away, anyway. And is also an amazing excuse to show you off to everyone that sees us."

  
"Is this a freakshow?" Tweek laughed, pointing at his messy hair.

  
"More like a beauty show. But is not fair to the other ones on it." The statement was too much, but Tweek was sure that in Craig's head, that was very honest. They walked for some minutes, talking and teasing each other like two teenagers, until they got in wait, what? "Why are we in our wedding?"

  
"The wedding is just tommorrow. We're on the garden that our wedding is gonna happen." Craig corrected, finally revealing the picnic basket, taking a blanket inside and putting on the soft cold grass. "I gave a lot of thought in how should we spend the last non-married night of our whole lives."

  
"Assuming that we'll never get a divorce." Just saying those words made Tweek's heart skip a beat, even if it was a joke, but Craig looked plain scandalyzed.

  
"Never say that. For real, I'm never letting you go. You should had listened to my sister when she told you that you were dating an obsessed guy." Craig pulled him to the blanket, attacking his face with butterfly kisses.

  
"As I said to her, I think I can deal with it." Tweek giggled, staring at Craig's smile. One of the things that made him prouder was how Craig always looked in a good mood when he was next to him. He was still a cynical bitch who loved to flip people off just because, but there was something more, a happiness aura that made him softer. "But, if you don't mind the question, why here, from all the places? I mean, if we just stayed at the room and had some fun-" The shorter one's voice was teasing at the last word of the sentence. "I'd not complain at all."

  
"I know that, you dirty boy." Craig took his lips on a lingering kiss. "But I thought that if we had a good night to remember on this place it would help you with your anxiety tommorrow, because it would be a pleasant memory. Plus we have a nice view of the sky in here." The dark haired man layed down, waiting for his boyfriend to do the same action and pushing him against his body. It was warm and confortable.

  
"You're really perfect, you know that?" Tweek said, feeling fingers all over his messy hair.

  
"I prefer fucking amazing, but I can deal with perfect." Craig joked, staring at the sky. "I love looking at the stars with you. But is unfair to them, becase you're the most beautiful thing in this world."

  
"But they aren't in this world." Tweek stated, laughing when he saw Craig's face.

  
"I think you got me babe. Congratulations." He gave a ironic clap.

  
"It's a wedding miracle!" They laughed together, sharing a passionate kiss. "Can I ask you something?"

  
"Always babe. What is going on in this crazy mind of yours?" Craig asked, petting his head.

  
"Ah... Hm... What do you think about the future? Like, you, me, married and... You know... W-What's going to happen..." Tweek was fighting against his words, but he wasn't trembling at least.

  
"I think we'll probably get arrested for extreme PDA sometime." Craig tried to lighten up the mood.

  
"OH GOD I DON'T WANNA GO TO JAIL IS FULL OF GERMS AND DIRT AND BAD PEOPLE!!"

  
"Babe I'm joking." Craig calmed him down. "I think I have a lot of plans, but being with you is the most important in the list. I'd like to adopt a kid too, if you wish." There it was. The thing that Tweek wanted to ask him so much, and Craig could say that without being nervous at all.

  
"You also think about that?" He asked, trying to not sound too much interested and failing miserably.

  
"Of course. I think all the Stripes could agree that we are kick-ass parents. We have a stable life, I think it would be a interesting choice." Craig explained, running a hand on his waist.

  
"I agree." Tweek smiled, always amazed at how much they were in sync. "Let's think about this after the honeymoon."

  
"Yeah." Craig hugged him, silently looking at the sky, as the night passed without a rush.

  
Someday, they'd tell the story of that night to their children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still want to write about this two addopting a baby someday, but is a future plan. Finally we're getting to the wedding! See you guys at the comments!


	15. The big day

In that morning, for the first time in a while, a certain blonde spazz was awake before his husband. Or at least, the man that was going to be his husband in the next few hours. After he controlled his coffe addiction, Tweek was able to sleep a lot more than before, and even when his anxiety woke him up in the middle of the night, that only made him more sleepy and lazy in the morning. Plus Craig liked to make breakfast.

  
"It's a good way to control myself." He mumbled to himself, trying to escape from the killer embrace that his boyfriend had when he was asleep.

  
"Control what, hm?" Tweek almost fell when he heard the sleepy nonchalant voice, realizing a few seconds too late that the other occupier of his bed probably awakened when he tried to move.

  
"My craziness in general." Tweek joked, this time properly getting up and taking a bag with his clothes. They were going to get married at lunch time, around 2 pm, wich meant that they had time enough to a good breakfast before starting to get ready.

  
"You're not crazy, just anxious." Craig corrected him, taking his hand and going to the kitchen. They both had a "what the fuck" expression when they got there and found a basket full of breakfeast itens.

  
"OH MY GOD SOMEONE BROKE INTO OUR HOUSE!!! STRIPE THEY HURTED YOU BABY???" Tweek started to tremble while checking Stripe's cage. The guinea pig was sleeping peacefully, not bothering with the usual freaking out of one of his dads.

  
"And left us food? Calm down babe, that doesn't make sense." Craig reassured, finding a card in the basket. "See? Is from my sister." Tweek finally relaxed after hearing the mention of his sister-in-law. The girl was in her first year of college, and came back to South Park just for the wedding.

  
"What does it say?" Tweek tried to peek from behind his shoulder.

  
"To the best and most caring and loveable big brother in the world. And Craig." The dark-haired man rolled his eyes, while his boyfriend giggled.

  
"I'll never understand how your family loves me so much." That was nothing but the true. After his father negative first response, Tweek was almost addopted by the Tucker family. Tricia presented him as her brother, his mother asked him to cook with her, and his father even took him to the therapist when he slept over. Even his fucking grandmother sent Tweek gifts at his birthday.

  
"They have eyes and a brain." Craig explained like was the most natural thing in the world. "Since the brat took her time to pack this shit, lets not waste. We can use the extra time in some good and old heavy petting." They laughed and enjoyed the nice meal with warm cups of milk, eating grapes and sharing a little chocolate cake. After cleaning up the kitchen, Craig threw a towel at his boyfriend, who gave a little surprise jump.  
"Fucker." He complained, without really being mad.

  
"Go take your shower first babe, I have to put Stripe's bowtie. He's going to be the most beautiful guest of the wedding." Of course that their children was going to be at the wedding, and nobody really dared to go against that. They'd take the guinea pig to the honeymoon either, but it looked to dangerous and stressful, so luckily Kyle offered himself as a guardian.

  
"Of course he will." Tweek proceeded to the bathroom, taking his time and singing a random pop song in the shower. At the room, Craig took the box with the wedding rings, a silver basic pair. It was perfect for them. A symbol of their love that shined without having the need to be too flashy.

  
"Earth to spaceman Tucker, are you there? Man, you scare the shit out of me when you get lost in your thoughts like this." Tweek was standing in front of him, all dressed up in his suit, the low ponytail that became his adulthood trademark way less messier than usual. His green eyes were a mix of fear and determination, but he showed a confident and sweet smile. "So, what do you think? Too weird?"

  
"Too beautiful." Craig stared at him, genuinely pleased about the way that his beloved looked in that outfit. "I'm going to the shower before I start to want even more to have a suit-make-out session."

  
"Oh God, you're the worst." Tweek teased, laughing and fixing the last things on his checklist.

  
20 minutes later, they were both almost ready to go, when Craig's cellphone received a message at the same time that a loud noise came from the street.

  
"Come to the window and give it a check?" Craig raised an eyebrown in confusion. "What the fuck is Clyde planning now?"

  
"I think I know the answer." Tweek was already at the window, and when Craig followed him he quickly understood what was going on. His best friend was standing next to a vintage black car that had no roof, and they could spot his smug face even at distance. Taking Stripe's cage, the couple left their home, meeting with the flamboyant man at the street.

  
"You really thought that you two were going to enter your fucking wedding, the biggest event at this town for years, in Craig's fucking teacher car?" Clyde laughed, opening the back door to them.

  
"Why a vintage car?" Tweek asked, catching the bouquet that was thrown at him just in time. It was a mix of white roses and daisies, probably made by Tweek's mother.

  
"Because Craig thinks that limos are fucking lame." Clyde answered, taking the driver's place. "Now gather up and be ready, my children. Uncle Clyde is going to take you to the rest of your lives." Craig rolled his eyes to the statement.

  
"And everyone says that I'm the fucking sappy bitch."

  
"From now on you're a sappy husband." Tweek corrected, giving him a playful smile that made Craig relaxed. The blonde looked anxious, but they could make it. Just like every challenge that they managed to deal.   
Together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clyde is an adorable best friend and nobody can tell me otherwise. See you at the comments!


	16. Here comes the grooms

"I hate this." Stan Marsh complained for the 3475837 time in that afternoon, fighting with his necktie like it was a snake around his neck trying to kill him. He absolutely hated that kind of clothes, and was only wearing it because Kyle threatned him.

  
"Now now." The redhead himself said, fixing the necktie. "Try to stay still at least until the ceremony is over. In the party you can stay only with the shirt, is that ok with you?"

  
"Fine." Stan rolled his eyes.

 

"Big baby."

 

"I still don't understand why this wedding only has best men. Is not usually half-half?"

  
"Craig said that he didn't wanted any straight bullshit on his wedding remember?"

  
"Finishing what Daddy Kyle explained." Kenny interrupted with a smirk, standing in the middle of them. It was so adorable, the way that the redhead always took care of Stan. "Is also because mostly of us don't even have a girlfriend, how was this supposed to work? Is cute like this, you know? We at Tweek's side, Craig's guys at his side. Makes you remember how our friendship is important and stuff."

  
"That's gay. Not sex-gay, more like Kyle-gay." Cartman laughed.

  
"Shut up, dickhead!"

  
"Can you guys stop with this? We're at a wedding, everyone is seeing your stupid fight!" Token warned.

  
"At least our side is already here. Where's Clyde, huh, Mister Lawyer? Gave up of the wedding to get some chicks their shoes?" Cartman teased, ironically being interrupted by Clyde, who entered the area of the gardening where the ceremony was being made running. He was carrying Stripe's cage, and after putting it into one of the first chairs, he finally got his place next to Token.

  
"I'M HERE PEOPLE! THEY'RE COMING PEOPLE!! AT YOUR PLACES!!"

  
"Is this a wedding or a surprise party?" Token rolled his eyes, while Jimmy took his place at the middle of the altar. 

* * *

"If Clyde hurts my baby running like that, I gonna kick his ass out of that suit." Tweek mumbled, holding his beloved's hand, as they tried to find their way to the exact spot where the ceremony was happening, because the place was fucking big and Clyde left the at the parking lot saying that he had to come back to his place. Sure, they had the rehersal, but how they could be sure that the decoration was setted at the same place?

  
"Baby, you know that you get really sexy when you threat people?" Craig said, and even thought his tone was nonchalant, he was displaying a little smile. So far so good. Tweek wasn't that nervous, and as long as they find the right place quickly he'd probably remain like that. "Maybe is here? Let's try to listen and follow the noise."

* * *

"Clyde, I'm going to ask again. Did you lost those two?" Token stared at his friend, an eyebrown raised.

  
"What? Why would you say that?"

  
"Because you said that they were coming five minutes ago, and they're not here." Stan pointed at the confusion of the other guests. Clyde didn't had time to think of an answer, because suddenly the two men entered the place, and they looked too confused for someone who is entering their own wedding. But the classic music started to play, in a way or another.

* * *

When they finally stepped "inside" the ceremony, Tweek had to contain a gasp. There was a natural wall made of plants or something that blocked their view of the area, so having a bunch of people suddenly staring at you while some cliche music plays and you walk in a pink rug towards an altar was kind of a surprise.

  
"We found it. Yay." Craig said, on his trademark monotonous way, but as he felt Tweek's grip on his hand getting tighter, his cool expression melted down. "C'mon baby, you can do this. I'm here with you, ok? For the rest of my life now."

  
"I k-know. Is just... Why did they had to make this walk towards the altar so long? I hate when people stare at me." The blonde explained, being brave enough to try the first step. It was almos a metaphor for his life, that moment. Every single step, a thing that looked so easy to everyone else, was like a challenge to him, an impossible trial with a crowd just waiting to see if he would fail. But hen, he realized. Something else was included on that metaphor.

  
Craig. At his side, holding his hand, showing at his look that he had patience, that he'd wait his time and that he was ready to help if it was necessary. He was his partner in that crazy experiment that was his mess of a life. He wasn't alone with his mind anymore. With that hit of happiness, determination came to his body, as he walked towards the altar with a smile on his face, realizing that the crowd was smiling too. They weren't waiting to see him fail. They were happy for him, happy for what he and his beloved accomplished together.

  
"If you don't stop with this adorable fucking smile of yours, I won't be able to look at Jimmy, ya know?" Craig stated, giving him a warm smile when they reached the last step of their little journey.

  
"Is not my fault if I'm happy." Tweek answered, and was surprised when Craig's lips touched his own, in a brief, but passionated kiss.

  
"S-Save the kisses for later, gen-gentleman." Jimmy joked, while the other guys rolled their eyes, laughing. The excess amount of PDA was their fucking trademark. Why everyone was so surprised?

  
"W-Well, if you guys are re-ready, let's start."

  
"Sure." Tweek's voice was full of determination. He'd be able to do it. He was strong with this family and friends. He-

  
"L-LEt's start talking about the fi-fisrt time that we ca-caught yoour guys making out at s-school."

  
He was about to have a fucking heart attack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone excited to the wedding vows?~


	17. Vows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's ready for some romantic fluffyness???

The wedding guests watched in a light mood, as celebrity comedian Jimmy Valmer conducted the ceremony. Honestly, only in South Park something like that could happen in a normal basis.

  
"S-So you guys." He started again, after finishing a particular story that made Tweek twitch in his place. If looks could do something, his bouquet would be all over Jimmy's face. "In the end, the point tha-that I'm trying to make here, is that we a-all watched this couple rise and shi-shine. We saw them starting, their fi-first kiss on a facebook li-live, their giantic PDA over the years, their first prom night. M-My point is, they can think that the marriage is today, but for m-me it started when I started to see Tweek's teethbrush on Craig's bathroom when we were t-twelve." The guests laughed as Jimmy seemed to finish his words, and while Tweek's face was a mix of "aw" and "please stop", Craig kept his cold look, breaking it only to give his friend a smile.

  
"Fuck you Jimmy. And thank you." He said, being as honest as possible. "Now let's get this over with before Clyde starts to cry."

  
"Too late man!" Clyde said, sniffing his nose in his necktie.

  
"Gross." Craig flipped him off, just because.

  
"W-Well, I'm not sure how should I proceed now."

  
"C'mon Jimmy, haven't you watched a movie? Now is the time that they exchange the rings and say some lame shit so Craig can get on Tweek's pants later. Honestly, what would you all do without me." Cartman said, and Kyle "accidentally" stepped on his feet to make him shut up again.

  
"As much as I hate to say this, Cartman is right." Craig stated. "Trish, bring the precious." The younger Tucker rolled her eyes with the mention of her name, taking Stripe out of his cage and putting him at a table on the altar, the box with the two wedding rings carefully placed and attached on his back.

  
"I can't believe you really doing this." The young woman said,going back to her place.

  
"Shut up, he's the most precious thing in the world right now." Craig flipped her off, taking the cellphone out of his pocket and pointing at Stripe.

  
"Look at him, he's so happy!" Tweek giggled, waving to the guinea pig to make him look at the camera. "Look at daddy, Stripe! Right here!"

  
"Of course he is, he's enjoying his daddies wedding!" Craig said, and his voice sounded more than sappy.

  
"I can't believe they're fucking taking pictures of the guinea pig in the middle of the wedding." Cartman rolled his eyes.

  
"I guess that's very like them." Token chuckled. "Tweek and Craig? Focus?"

  
"He's right!" Tweek got out of the little bubble of cuteness that they were just a second ago. "Let's end this Craig, we can take more pictures later. You can start with your vows."

  
"Sure babe." Yeah, Tweek was totally the only person in the world that could take Craig's attention off guinea pigs without being flipped off. The dark haired man took a breath and placed a kiss on his beloved's forehead, before starting to talk. "Well, as my almost-husband here knows, I had a really hard time writing these things down, because look at him. He's so adorable and important that I can't save words to describe every single detail about what we have that I love. But, since you're all a bunch of bitches that can't hear a man talk about his beloved on his fucking own wedding for 3 or 4 hours, I'll just be short. Tweek, honey, I love you, more than I could ever thought that I would. And this sounds cliche and sappy, just like my petnames, just like me always touching you and staying with you and sending you a thousand texts, but that's what I want. I want a cliche love life with you, where we sure have our problems and questions, but the happy ending is always implied. So congratulations dude, you took this motherfucking cold asshole and made him deeply care about something. Your prize is being the father of adorable guinea pigs, and who knows, maybe some kids, for your whole life."  
There was silence in the place, if you didn't count Clyde's sobs, as everyone stared at Craig Tucker, who without realizing, had some tears in the corner of his eyes. So naturally, when Tweek started his own vows in a very unnusual low voice tone, it took a while to people realize it.

  
"It was also very hard to me to write down something, because I was so afraid about what people would think... And I didn't wanted to be the one who can't even write his wedding vows properly... But after what happenned in the rehersal, I figured out something: This things that I'm saying now are for you Craig, and for anyone else. And you already know all of this. I love when you make me breakfast and wake me up with a lot of kisses. I love your stupid blank face, I love your sarcasm and your sappiness, I love your silly pick-up lines. You're my safe space and you made me learn that I could be yours too. So... I really want to be with you forever and keep making everyone jealous of our relationship." The final joke came with a sob, since that, unlike Craig, Tweek wasn't embarassed of crying at all. Those were happy tears, and he was grateful to have a moment that made him cry like that.

  
"You're amazing." He heard Craig's soft voice on his ear and his arms around his waist, and they shared a quick peck on the lips, sliding the wedding rings.

  
"Shoul I a-ask you if you accept him as your h-husband?" Jimmy asked.

  
"I think we know the answer already." Kyle laughed.

  
"What leaves us with only one more thing to do." Craig's smile was devilish, as he picked Tweek's bouquet and threw at Kyle's hand. "I dare you and Stan to have a gay wedding better than ours." It took the redhead over a minute to get blushed and pissed, time enough to Stan be with his arms around him.

  
"Hey!!" Kyle complained, looking more than embarassed

  
"Challenge's on, whore." Stan shouted, pushing Craig away. "Now go sign the papers and come back to the party so we can make our fucking speeches to get you fucking embarassed too."

  
"You're on, bitch."

  
"SPEECHES?!?" Tweek asked in despair. It looked like the troubles where only getting started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tommorrow is the last one, so I hope you all enjoyied the ride until here!


	18. Parties, speeches and airplanes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well boys and girls, that's the end of the road! I just wanna say thank you so soooo much for reading and supporting this story!! Your comments made me so fucking happy!!  
> And if you're still wanting more Creek, feel free to check my other stories! Kisses for you all!

As they got back into the party, Craig tried to convince himself that the 45 minutes that he and Tweek took going to sign the wedding papers and changing into something more confortable, wich was basically dropping the suits for some fancy sweaters on their trademark colours that they could also wear to take their airplane later in that day, weren't enough for a big mess to start.

  
Of course, that couldn't be more wrong.

  
"Kyle come back here! I love you so much! You're now my super duper best boyfriend!! Lemme give your prize for the upgrade!" Stan had his necktie around his forehead, and was trying (and failing miserably) to hug Kyle.

  
"I know, I know." Kyle rolled his eyes, but without really looking annoyed. It was a party after all, so he probably gave Stan a free pass to drink.

  
"That's so weird, I thought that somebody said that wouldn't be fucking drunk at my wedding." Craig announced their presence.

  
"I'm sorry, the Stan who told you that can't come to the phone right now. Why? Cause he's wasted and in need of a ginger booty." Stan finally reached his beloved, laughing like a maniac and taking him to dance.

  
"At least the sexual tension is over." Tweek giggled, waving a hello to Tricia and Craig's parents.

  
"I just hope they don't go for sexual action instead. Is our wedding, our moment to be the gays at the spotlight." Craig sounded like a spoiled child, and Tweek could only find that adorable.

  
"You're back!! Finally!!" Their conversation was interrupted by Clyde, who has holding a microphone and being recorded by Butters. "Now we can proceed to some speeching, since our baby husbands are back. Is Clyde Hot Donovan, right from your favorite wedding!" He talked looking directly to the camera, like a newsman or something.

  
"Still wanting the spotlight?" Tweek teased, hugging Craig's arm.

  
"Don't push it." Craig mumbled, while Clyde stepped in the middle of Token and Jimmy.

  
"So tell me boys, what do you want to say to the husbands?"

  
"Craig, you still own my dad a lot of sheets from the times you people had make out sessions at my fucking house." Token complained, bursting into laugh 5 seconds later, the empty bottle of tequila on his hand being a reasonable explanation for the behavior. "Just kidding, I love ya two. Make the beach sweet instead of salty with your sugarish PDA."

  
"What about ya Jimmy boy?" Clyde pointed the microphone to the other member of his social group.

  
"W-Well, I think is time to you gu-guys know that Clyde and Cart-Cartm-Cartman were the ones who created your fan-fanclub." Jimmy said, making Clyde gasp. The site was really popular on the internet, and was on for more than 8 years without the couple having a clue about who runned the thing.

  
"See. I told ya that tweekandcraigbone.com was a name that the asian girls would never pick. You own me 10 bucks babe." Craig said, pushing Tweek closer and taking a glass of wine from a waiter.

  
"I also have a thing to say to the boys!!" Kenny appeared out of nowhere, taking Clyde's microphone. "Let's all make a toast to Craig, the king of the lovers of blondies with issues!" He teased, raising a glass.

  
"What about I send a fucking message too you all?" Everyone expected for some moments, waiting to be flipped off or hear some typical Tuckerish threat, so when Craig looked relaxed and almost happy, it was almost like God himself was dancing a Nicky Minaj song in front of them. "Thank you all for being here today."

  
As Craig was being bear-hugged by his friends, Tweek took his time to walk around the party. The tables were decorated with white and baby-pink flowers, and in one of them he found Kyle petting a sleepy Stan with a hand and checking Stripe's cage with the other.

  
"How's my baby doing?" He asked, taking an empty chair.

  
"I think he's ok. Is better to keep him away from all this noise, wich is an amazing excuse to take this big baby to his bed." Kyle rolled his eyes.

  
"I know the feeling." The blonde giggled, poiting at Craig who was currently being carried by Clyde and Token. He and the redhead bursted into laugh, like they were sharing a silent joke. "But I really hope that you and Stan also get married."

  
"You wanna know the truth?" Kyle had a shy smile crossing his face for a second. "I think we're already married. Just in denial." Tweek nodded at him, playing with a white rose from the decoration. He knew that feeling a lot.

 

* * *

After two or three hours full of drunk people, wedding cake and sappy speeches, the couple was finally getting into the airport, Craig being the one in charge of their bags as Tweek got busy with a plastic cup of warm tea. The last anxious event of the day was going to be spending 3 hours in an airplane, so it was better to play it safe and have a relaxing moment before.

  
"God, is totally lame being with that drunktards when we have to stay sober." Craig complained, as they sat in the lobby to wait.

  
"Is this the same person that confessed his love by his friends sometime ago?" Tweek teased, playing with Craig's fingers as they intertwined their hands.

  
"You know, for a spazz you can be a little lying bitch sometimes." The dark haired man kissed his cheek.

  
"And for a I-don't-give-a-fucker you can be the king of lovey-dovey." The blonde replied, and they giggled a little together.

  
"Ready to be the other king, Tweek Tucker?"

  
"Since we were 10, Craig Tucker. Ready to sleep just when we get into our honeymoon?"

  
"That's why I love you babe."

  
And as the pace in the airport kept his speed, the couple just stared at each other, warm smiles at their faces. They'd make an eternity from every single one of those moments.


End file.
